<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recharge by CattyRoggers19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057252">Recharge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19'>CattyRoggers19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janto One-shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-The Year that Never Was (Doctor Who), Reward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor stops by to recharge his TARDIS and has something to give Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janto One-shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack POV</p><p>I’m so glad that the rift decided to be quiet. Maybe I can send Gwen home early and get some time alone with Ianto. As if on cue, Gwen walks in. ‘Jack, do you mind if I head home? I know it’s a bit early but there is no activity detected. I just wanted to spend some time with Rhys after all this. I know he will have so many questions.’<br/>
‘Sure. Just make sure you keep your phone on. I won’t ring you unless it’s something a bit more serious than a weevil.’ I say with a smile.<br/>
‘Thanks Jack. Have fun.’ She says leaving my office.<br/>
‘Trust me, I will.’ I say with my signature wink.<br/>
‘Jack, Gwen, do you want coffee?’ Ianto says as he enters the room. His signature red shirt and black tie beam out at me like a beacon of hope and light. I much prefer his red shirt to his pink one.<br/>
‘Gwen has just left to go home and spend some quality time with Rhys because there is no rift activity detected until tomorrow night, but I would kill for a cup.’ I say grinning for ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.<br/>
‘I sure. But... we could make use of this quiet time together.’ Ianto says winking.<br/>
Just as I get up from my chair and walk towards him as he loosens his tie. A familiar noise fills my ears. And all of the alarms in the Hub start going off. Ianto races out of the office in a panic. I stay at my desk and put up to CCTV footage. And sure, enough I see what I thought would be standing there. Ianto starts getting guns out from the weapons room and is about to dial Gwen when I interrupt him. ‘Ianto don’t bother, I know who it is. It’s fine. Don’t call Gwen and we don’t need the guns he doesn’t even carry on himself.’<br/>
‘He? Jack what’s going on? Is it John again?’ Ianto says, panicking, dropping the guns and running to the monitor to try and explain to me. ‘It says that something is draining the rift.’<br/>
‘Yes, I know just come outside to the parking garage and you will see what I mean. It’s not John so stop panicking it's a good thing. I think.’ I grab his hand and begin walking out of the hub towards the outside world.  ‘You just haven’t got used to recognising the noise yet. That’s all there is nothing to be worried about trust me.’ I say in the most reassuring tone I can put on because truthfully, I don’t know if everything will be okay.</p><p>As we surface out to the real world. I can see him standing in the parking garage leaning against it as he always does. It’s like he actually loves it, almost as much as I love Ianto. ‘Long time no see.’ I say in my usual sarcastic manner. Bearing in mind it has been less than forty-eight hours since I last saw him.<br/>
‘I wanted to see you again and I needed to charge her.’ He said, shrugging. ‘I didn't realise it had only been two days though. I was going more for two weeks or a month. I was hoping to let you settle back into real life first but oh well.’<br/>
‘Is that what you are called the TARDIS now.’ I say smirking knowing just how much he loves that machine.<br/>
While this little exchange is happening, I can see Ianto trying to put together the puzzle pieces in his brain. As we walk closer to him Ianto begins to finally relax as he realises who it is.<br/>
‘So that's the...’ Ianto says still with a slightly brushed look on his face.<br/>
‘The Doctor.’ The doctor and I say in unison.<br/>
‘Nice to finally meet you Mr. Ianto Jones.’ The Doctor says stretching out a hand to Ianto.<br/>
‘How... do you know... my name you never asked before.’ Ianto says stammering with nervousness but he accepts The Doctor's hand anyway.<br/>
‘Last time we met, I did have slightly more important things to do than ask about Jack's boyfriend at that particular point in time and Jack has spoken to me about you a lot.’ He says laughing. I see a look of dread come across Ianto’s face.<br/>
‘What can I say I'm proud of him. And I needed somebody to talk to who I knew you wouldn’t ask to find out what I had said.’ I can see Ianto begin visibly blushing and relax at my last comment.<br/>
‘Do I even want to know what he said?’ Ianto says, squeezing my hand so I know he is joking. I already did. I have got much better at understanding Ianto since I read his diary.<br/>
‘Good things, all good things. Seriously that's why I knew you must be serious. I’ve heard Jack talk about people before and I’ve seen him flirt with many but something about you was just different. Good different’ The doctor says walking back into the TARDIS.<br/>
‘Why do I feel like this isn’t a social call.’ I say dragging Ianto into the TARDIS behind me.<br/>
His face is priceless. It makes me wish I brought my phone so I could capture his expression. It’s not quite as good as I had hoped because I mean he knows it fits at least nine people inside but still it is pretty amazing.<br/>
‘So, it is a social call. I have something to give you. Both of you.’ The Doctor says as he hands me and Ianto two small navy boxes. They weren’t tiny but they also weren’t very big either. I really had no idea what was inside. I mean it could be anywhere in the universe and time itself so who knows the possibilities are endless.  ‘Open them then.’ I neatly untie the white ribbon holding the base to the top of the box. I start in awe. It's a new vortex manipulator.<br/>
‘But you disabled mine so I could go anywhere so why would you give me a new one.’ I question.<br/>
‘Because you both have one.’ I hadn’t even noticed what present he had given Ianto. They were a matching pair.<br/>
‘That still doesn’t answer my question.’ I say.<br/>
The Doctor then begins to explain to us both. ‘I have programmed these so they will teleport anywhere on earth. But they will only teleport so no time travel.’ He winks at me and then continues. ‘They are also synced together meaning you can communicate with each other through them no matter where you are. They can also detect each other. So, you can always find your way back to each other. You can also communicate directly with the TARDIS in case you need to contact me for advice or just a chat over some tea or when I want to contact you. You can also see when she needs charging up again so you can expect a scheduled visit from me.’<br/>
‘So, you will be stopping in more often then.’ I say what a hopeful look in my eye. I know I have made a life for myself here, but I still like the idea of seeing him from time to time.<br/>
The Doctor winks at me before continuing. ‘Davros was right. I don’t look in often enough on my past. Something we have in common. So, I have decided that maybe, I should, from time to time. Also, Sarah said something which I haven’t thought of before.’<br/>
I interject. ‘That you act like such a lonely man but that you’ve got the biggest family on Earth.’<br/>
‘How did you?’ The Doctor says with a confused look on his face.<br/>
‘We were listening at the door and we all agree that you are family and you always will be.’<br/>
‘Anyway. I decided that if I finally have a chance of having a family again then maybe I should look in on them all once in a while and make sure they are ok and safe. Maybe I might get to relive some happy memories.’<br/>
‘But why give us these?’ I say gesturing to the vortex manipulators now strapped to mine and Ianto’s wrists.<br/>
‘Because you deserve a reward.’ The Doctor says sighing.<br/>
‘A reward? For what? I haven’t done anything’ I say, still confused.<br/>
‘Jack you have done so much you don’t even realise it.’ Ianto pipes up.<br/>
‘I agree with Ianto here. You have given up so much of your life protecting earth, and the universe for that matter. Protecting everything you can. And I know you will continue to do that for many more years.’ The Doctor says<br/>
‘How can you know?’ I say confused.<br/>
‘Because I have seen you many years from now. We keep finding our way back to each other throughout the years. I guess you just have one of those personalities. I didn’t know it was you at the time.’ The Doctor says almost regretting his words.<br/>
‘Do I look that ugly?’ I say almost offended<br/>
‘No, Jack you just look different. And stop worrying about your vanity.’ The Doctor says tutting.<br/>
‘Ok, continue.’ I say wanting to know how the story ends.<br/>
The Doctor continues. ‘I shouldn’t be telling you this... but... you took your last breath saving humanity like you always do. And then you finally get the reward that all of your years of service to the universe deserve.’<br/>
‘What’s my reward then?’<br/>
‘I actually don’t know but you seemed to enjoy it very much.’ The Doctor says smiling from ear to ear. ‘I decided that you deserve to enjoy the time you have here on Earth with Ianto, so this is my present to you. To both of you. You have made my life so much better in so many ways I thought that for once you deserved a little something in return. You have made my life so much richer and better. You bring out the best in others too. So, Captain Jack Harkness accept your reward.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>